Temptaion Waits
by Hyperiongirl
Summary: Fear, longing, twisted love, Will it work out in the end? Yes its another JackRiddick fic!
1. Default Chapter

By VinsGirlFriday Rating: R Summary: Feedback: please, Please lol, good, bad whatever, I really need constructive criticism I'm new to all this and it would help loads!  
  
Temptation Waits  
  
Prologue  
  
The streets of kalis were winding small and dirty they almost took on a medieval appearance and the stench of decay was present at every turn. Faces melded into one another and the crowds seethed with just the sort of people you don't want to meet, and life such as it was carried on. In the shadow of a doorway in one such particular street a figure waited as he had done every night for the past week, his prey would be along soon like clockwork, oh how he loved this game. It wasn't a typical job for this hired assassin. This was personal all the way. This was jack.  
  
Jack /1  
  
Jack had been working as a messenger for the last 4 years. It hadn't been what she imagined herself doing, but then the fact she was alive at all was something.  
  
It had been beyond hard at first, being alone and penniless, and without Riddick she had been sure that death would claim her sooner or later and some nights had almost prayed for it. But the worst came when man had been murdered one night whilst out getting parts for their ship.  
  
jack had begged him to arm himself, she had been attacked countless times herself but the holy man would not hear of it, his faith and luck had run out that night.  
  
Jack could barely function for a long while after that. There was no point to anything, everyone she had ever loved or cared about had been taken away from her, all but Riddick, nothing as dramatic as death for him, he had just simply walked away.  
  
Jack strolled out of the main headquarters where she worked and made a beeline for the small bar across the street.  
  
Caritas was a dive, and that was being generous it was a hangout for the more unsavoury characters of kalis and that was really saying something, it had almost a cavern feel to it.  
  
When entering the floor slopped downward and led into a huge maze of booths and bars with every type of contraband imaginable being offered for the right price. Jack made her way down one side of the bar and headed for a small booth that faced the entrance.  
  
It was an old habit of jacks acquired from Riddick * back to the wall so you can always see them coming* it was almost like a ritual for jack, how many years had it been now? Jack motioned toward the bartender for her usual and sat back to wait.  
  
Jack suddenly sat forward and called over to the bartender again "Hey cal, has Neo been in yet he said he'd meet me here at 5 what time you got?"  
  
" Its after 6 nearly, looks like you been stood up again jack hon., you know you can always take me up on that offer of dinner and wild sex, say how bout tonight after I get off here" cal said trying to hold back a chuckle.  
  
Jack smiled back " well that's good to know cal, I'll keep it in mind, so you haven't seen Neo then, well when I get hold of him he will wish he'd been here that's for sure.  
  
No one stands me up twice in a row and gets away with it" cal winced a little. He knew jack could break balls when she wanted to that was part of why he liked her so much, she was almost like the daughter he never had.  
  
Of course that wasn't strictly true he did have a daughter but she was a good for nothing whore though he hated to admit it and would surly kill anyone else who did.  
  
"Oh jack, he'll be along soon I'm sure, look you go home and if he dares to show his face I'll send him straight over, you have my word"  
  
cal tried to look as sincere as possible as he could tell jack was about a second away from going full scale ballistic, he didn't want to be the one to inform her that Neo had been in and got cosy with another girl in the far right booth.  
  
Jack's frown softened slightly and she finished her drink and made for the door "okay you do that, thanks cal I know I'm a pain sometimes"  
  
cal simply grunted "what only sometimes" jack smiled back and disappeared into the night. TBC 


	2. Whispers2

Whispers/2  
  
In the dead of night jack would lie in her bed and imagine.  
  
It was always about Riddick always.  
  
In her fevered fantasies he would never leave, or if he did he would sweep in and rescue her just at the exact moment she needed him most. It was pathetic and childish and jack knew it but it was all she had to hold on to, these imaginings would invariably end in jack crying into her pillow as she would remember he did leave and in all the times shed needed him since he had not come back for her.  
  
That was the thing that tormented her. Why, Why did he just up and go like that, they had been picked up a week after leavening the planet after the Hunter-Gratzner nightmare, they managed to avoid any mercs and had even got a small place in a remote mining colony, things were good, or at least seemed to be and jack felt wanted for the first time in her life, of course she harbored feelings for Riddick other than just plain old brotherly love but she knew he didn't see her that way, to him she was still a kid, how she hated it when he called her that, but just to be with him it didn't matter.  
  
Then one night he just left, jack had been sleeping when she heard raised voices; she overheard Iman talking to Riddick  
  
"I understand that you must leave now, I will pray for you" Jack had run out just as Riddick made for the door and started to scream "you're leaving us.how could you I thought. I thought you were happy with us here"  
  
Riddick paused to look at her with his trademark impassiveness as he replied. "Jack I have to leave now its only a matter of time before someone out there catches up to me and you two will do a lot better on your own"  
  
Jack tried in vain to hold back the sobs that wrenched from her tiny body.  
  
"You weren't even gonna say goodbye to me were you?"  
  
Riddick walked to the door with his bag in hand "no I wasn't jack, its better this way you'll see, I cant do this anymore" and with that he left.  
  
Jack had tried to go after him but Iman had stopped her and tried to soothe her, *I cant do this anymore* something in jack had died that night and had yet to return. Jack crossed the street and started towards her apartment block. As she walked she felt an odd chill run up her spine and a powerful sensation of being watched tightened its grip on her *Jacky you gotta stop doing this to yourself, Riddicks not coming, he's not gonna just jump out and sweep you into to his arms, and lets face it why would he your nothing but a piece of trash, Riddick left you and Neo's no better * Jack shook it off and reached her door.  
  
While feeling around her pocket for a key when she heard a familiar voice calling to her  
  
"Jack, Jack wait up" Neo ran up to meet her at the door "Jack I'm sorry about earlier, I've had a lot of work on today, you know I'd never stand you up without good reason babe".  
  
Neo was about 28 well built, nothing like Riddick but well built all the same, he had short blonde hair and green eyes his face was beautiful which was a rarity in these harsh times, his skin slightly bronzed and he wore tight fitting pants and a gray mesh tank top that appeared to be molded to his ample physique. Jack stood taking in his appearance briefly allowing herself a moment of satisfaction at her catch, while secretly wishing it were another. " Neo you better have a damn good reason for standing me up again," she couldn't help but let a little smile slip "Come on lets get inside, you can make it up to me, several times before my next shift starts" Neo smiled seductively and followed jack into her apartment. The figure in the doorway stayed fixed to the spot seething with anger and resentment, he would wait a little longer before making his presence known, he had been sure jack had spotted him earlier. Something about the way she had stopped outside her home and looked about almost as if she knew he was there watching. He couldn't wait much longer the thought of jack alone up there with another man was making him insane, and even the normally calming thought that he would soon have the pleasure of ghosting him did little to relive the growing rage.  
  
Tbc 


	3. Riddick3

Reunion or its only courtesy to wake a gal before you kidnap her/5 Riddick watched and waited he sensed all was not as it appeared with the man, *Neo, what sort of name is that*, he saw Neo leave the apartment block and head off in the opposite direction.  
  
Riddick wanted desperately to follow and maybe break a few bones but a bigger part of him wanted, no needed to go and see jack, this had gone on long enough, he knew the mercs were out there some where playing the same waiting game just with a different target in mind, him.  
  
He approached the block slowly taking in everything around him in a predatory manner.  
  
He entered the building within a moment * oh jack what have I told you about security, a kid could have got in here in under a second * Riddick made his way through a couple of small rooms silently cursing jacks foolishness.  
  
He caught sight of an open door beyond which stood a massive bed and upon that lay a completely dead to the world jack. He slowly walked into the room and stood transfixed. Jack wore a ridiculously see-through nightdress made of a filmy type material the colour was pale blue and barley left anything to the imagination. Momentarily Riddick felt enraged again as he remembered this was not meant for him but Neo, who had crept out moments before like a man with a secret to hide, a secret Riddick would soon have the pleasure of beating out of him.  
  
As Riddick stared he felt himself become aroused, as if aware of his predicament jack moaned deeply in her sleep and turned over to one side the gown slipped so it almost reviled her breasts but stopped just short, her blonde hair had grown so much since the last time he'd seen her, it now reached past her waist and her skin was pale with a hint of freckles that appeared to dust her shoulders sparingly, he liked her like this.  
  
Every time he had seen her in the last two weeks she had always been in her work clothes which had looked almost masculine and her hair had always been pinned back.  
  
It was like before when she had tried to hide herself away as a boy, but Riddick knew, he knew then and now that it was her way of hiding from the world.  
  
This girl before him now was the real jack, the jack he'd always craved and until now had denied himself.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hypo gun, he hadn't wanted to do it like this but if he risked waking her she might not see things quite his way, so after a small amount of deliberation he lent over her slumbering body and as he shot her with the sedative he allowed himself to inhale her scent briefly.  
  
He reached down and picked her and the sheet up in to his arms, he looked about and spotted a large bag on a chair, the one he'd seen her carrying nearly everyday, he thought for a moment then lay jack back down again as he hurriedly grabbed items he could only assume she might be glad of when she finally came round, after all if things went the way he hoped they'd be too far out in to space to just go shopping and jack would no doubt need things * what the fuck do girls, woman want? *  
  
He grabbed a few items of clothing that seemed suitably flimsy and some bottled lotions and perfumes, he swung the bag on to his back retrieved jack again and made his way into the night.  
  
He'd soon be off this planet for good and he'd be a step closer to being with the one person he'd been unable to get out of his mind in over 4 years, maybe then finally he could resolve a few of his jack issues. 


	4. When you think you know someone4

When you think you know someone/4 Jack lay on the bed next to Neo lazily running her hand along the side of his arm her mind swam with disjointed thoughts, she couldn't seem to relax tonight thoughts of Riddick had began to plague her again.  
  
Jack sat up suddenly " Neo, if you ever want to stop seeing me you can just damn well come out and say it to my face, don't ever just leave me without saying so first.promise you'll at least tell me first okay" Neo glanced over to jack watching her angelic features glisten with tears.  
  
"Hey babe, what's brought this on.you know I aint ever gonna let you go, I just had alota business on you know how it gets, now come here so I can show you how much I don't want to leave you.ever"  
  
Jack immediately brightened and lent over to kiss him inwardly cringing at how pathetic shed allowed herself to become.  
  
Jack wasn't going to risk losing out again if she had to play the submissive girlfriend now and then to insure her against the solitude then that's just what shed have to do, and besides she could do a lot worse than Neo.  
  
He wasn't so bad, okay he might be a little unreliable at times but he knew how to gratify when he was around and these days that was more than she could hope for, hope was definitely a Overrated luxury as far a jack was concerned.  
  
A few hours later Neo stirred from his sleep and glanced at his chrono silently he got out of bed and dressed. Neo liked jack a lot and almost felt a pang of regret at the way things were gonna have to play out, he had been destined for a stint in slam city that was until he had a visit from some top mercs who were willing to get him off his stretch in return for his assistance in a not wholly unpleasant assignment.  
  
So Neo did what he was told, he came to kalis and got friendly with a certain girl called jack.  
  
It had been near impossible at first, jack would have none of his advances and she once even told him she found it impossible to trust anyone let alone a man.  
  
She had not spoken aloud the reason but Neo knew he'd been informed of her past, hers and a certain Richard B Riddicks combined past.  
  
That was his mission, to stay close to jack and wait, he knew sooner or later the legendary Riddick would show his face, and when he did the others would be ready.  
  
Neo had met with one of the mercs at cals that day, she had been particularly attractive, which had not helped the situation any, he was sure cal had seen him with this woman, if that was true things could get nasty very quickly.  
  
Jack had an explosive temper at times and it wouldn't be as if he could tell her the real reason he was there talking to a woman *oh yeah jack I'm just waiting to see if your ex protector shows up so I can turn him in*.  
  
Maybe cal wouldn't say anything; maybe cal shouldn't get the chance. Neo spared a quick glance over to jacks still form then left.  
  
TBC 


	5. Reunion or its only courtesy to wake a g...

Reunion or its only courtesy to wake a gal before you kidnap her/5 Riddick watched and waited he sensed all was not as it appeared with the man, *Neo, what sort of name is that*, he saw Neo leave the apartment block and head off in the opposite direction.  
  
Riddick wanted desperately to follow and maybe break a few bones but a bigger part of him wanted, no needed to go and see jack, this had gone on long enough, he knew the mercs were out there some where playing the same waiting game just with a different target in mind, him.  
  
He approached the block slowly taking in everything around him in a predatory manner.  
  
He entered the building within a moment * oh jack what have I told you about security, a kid could have got in here in under a second * Riddick made his way through a couple of small rooms silently cursing jacks foolishness.  
  
He caught sight of an open door beyond which stood a massive bed and upon that lay a completely dead to the world jack. He slowly walked into the room and stood transfixed. Jack wore a ridiculously see-through nightdress made of a filmy type material the colour was pale blue and barley left anything to the imagination. Momentarily Riddick felt enraged again as he remembered this was not meant for him but Neo, who had crept out moments before like a man with a secret to hide, a secret Riddick would soon have the pleasure of beating out of him.  
  
As Riddick stared he felt himself become aroused, as if aware of his predicament jack moaned deeply in her sleep and turned over to one side the gown slipped so it almost reviled her breasts but stopped just short, her blonde hair had grown so much since the last time he'd seen her, it now reached past her waist and her skin was pale with a hint of freckles that appeared to dust her shoulders sparingly, he liked her like this.  
  
Every time he had seen her in the last two weeks she had always been in her work clothes which had looked almost masculine and her hair had always been pinned back.  
  
It was like before when she had tried to hide herself away as a boy, but Riddick knew, he knew then and now that it was her way of hiding from the world.  
  
This girl before him now was the real jack, the jack he'd always craved and until now had denied himself.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hypo gun, he hadn't wanted to do it like this but if he risked waking her she might not see things quite his way, so after a small amount of deliberation he lent over her slumbering body and as he shot her with the sedative he allowed himself to inhale her scent briefly.  
  
He reached down and picked her and the sheet up in to his arms, he looked about and spotted a large bag on a chair, the one he'd seen her carrying nearly everyday, he thought for a moment then lay jack back down again as he hurriedly grabbed items he could only assume she might be glad of when she finally came round, after all if things went the way he hoped they'd be too far out in to space to just go shopping and jack would no doubt need things * what the fuck do girls, woman want? *  
  
He grabbed a few items of clothing that seemed suitably flimsy and some bottled lotions and perfumes, he swung the bag on to his back retrieved jack again and made his way into the night.  
  
He'd soon be off this planet for good and he'd be a step closer to being with the one person he'd been unable to get out of his mind in over 4 years, maybe then finally he could resolve a few of his jack issues. 


End file.
